The Wicked Thief
by The Evil Hershey Panda
Summary: A new thief lands in Venice and she's not what Scipio expected. As they steal for who's a better thief, they find something called like, possibly love. But everything thing goes terribly wrong and Scipio has a big decision to make. ScipioxOC, R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Thief Lord fanfic, and I hope you all like it!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Thief Lord, only my OC.**

**Chapter 1**

Miri Goode quietly slipped on a purple shirt and black tights with leather boots. She tied a dark cape around her and put her famous black mask on. It covered half her face, and the holes showing her startling, electric blue eyes. She opened the window of her aunt's mansion and crept out of her lonely neighborhood. She was going to for a walk and _no one _can see her real identity. Her long, dark brown hair moved with wind, sending chills down her back.

"It's a cold night" She muttered to herself.

She wrapped her cape around her tighter and did an automatic 360, searching for anyone who might see her. No one was near, it was late in the night so no one was up. She sighed. She wished that she could stay like that forever, carefree. A thief like her has quite a bit of problems. She loves pick-pocketing, and stealing from stores. Her aunt is one of the riches people in Venice, and she doesn't even care for Miri.

Miri has to earn her own money with a job she doesn't have. That's why she wakes up and night and slips into beautiful clothing stores. Life was never the same since her parents died. She is famous in Venice, at least the Wicked Thief is. That's what the thief in her calls herself, that's what everyone calls her. By townspeople she is feared, along with another they call the Thief Lord.

She scoffed, "Thief Lord" she said disgustedly. She saw him once, and never wanted to see him again. He had spilled milk all over her, and she thought he did it purposely.

She climbed a ladder leading to an empty roof. This was her favorite spot in all of Venice, she could see most of it from there. She sighed happily, her worries leaving with the strong wind. From the corner of her eyes, she saw a dark figure entering a huge mansion. She looked at it curiously and slid down the side of the building.

She looked in the direction of the silhouette. A far as she can see, it was male. The male looked around and opened the door to the mansion.

"Is he so cunning and swift that he goes through front door to steal?" Miri whispered to herself.

She hid behind a nearby shrub and looked for any signs of movement in the dark house. A few moments later, a room on a upper floor lit up. By a candle. Miri searched for anything she could use to climb up. Nothing.

She sighed and slowly back away from the mansion. As she walked down the street, the wind picked up and her cape flew up in a weird manner. She looked back at the mansion. The window of the lit room opened. She looked at it curiously, a figure poked it's head out and seemed to look straight at her. Her eyes widened and she ran silently down the street. She climbed up to her window and opened it hastily, trying not to wake her sister, and went inside.

As she got ready for bed, she thought: _Was he a thief, or did he live there? _She sighed, knowing she'll never find out.

**A few minutes earlier**

Scipio quietly closed the door to the _Stella _and hurried home before anyone notices he was gone. He shivered, it was a cold night. "It's going to be snowing soon" He says to no one in particular. He sighed and took off his mask. He walked, making no noise with his feet to his house. It was a few yards away, he can see it clearly now. His shoulders dropped when he remembered his father was having people over. The _Goode _family. _What does my father want from them now?_ He thought sadly.

He got to his front door and opened the door quietly, his neck prickled as if some was watching him. He looked around, but saw no one. He slipped in his house and headed to his room. He got ready for bed and lit a candle light.

"Perhaps I should check for any followers" he said. He opened his window and looked around. He saw a figure. He narrowed his eyes. A girl, brown hair, wearing a cape and a mask. She looked right at him and ran down the street. He watched her until he couldn't see her anymore. _How strange_, he thought curiously. He blew out the window and went to sleep.

**Next morning**

Miri woke up with a maid laying close out for her on her bed. She sat and looked at her sister's bed. She was still asleep, Miri looked back at the maid. "Is there a special event today?" I asked her.

She looked up and nodded. "Yes, your aunt, sister, and you are going to the Massimo's house" she said politely. Miri groaned, the maid smiled at her. "Don't be discouraged, at least Lady Goode is taking you this time. Here are your new clothes, your aunt doesn't like your old ones" she explained.

Miri nodded. "Thank you Eloise" she said. The maid bowed and walked out the room.

Miri went over to her sisters bed. Her sister also had brown hair, the only difference between the two was their eyes and age. Miri's sister had brown eyes and she was a twelve years old. Miri was thirteen.

"Lynnette, get up" Miri called softly and shook her sister.

Lynnette sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Yes, Miri?" She said tiredly.

Miri smiled. "We're going to one of aunt's meetings, your new clothes is on your bed" She said.

Lynnette nodded and stood up, half asleep. Miri looked over what the maid picked out for her. A pink blouse and a black skirt with pink flats. "This actually nice" she said to her sister.

Lynnette looked over at her clothes, it was a short sleeved white dress and white shoes. She pouted, "Want to switch?" she tried.

Miri shook her head, "No, this is actually good." she laughed.

Miri showered and put on the clothes. She looked decent. Eloise walked in and brushed Miri's brown hair. She was letting it out and it was a bit wavy. Miri smiled and walked out of the room her sister and her share. She walked downstairs and her aunt, Rita, looked at her.

"I suppose that'll do. Your job is obviously not paying much, I demand that you quit" Rita said.

Miri actually felt relieved, she didn't really have a job. _At least Rite will let me buy clothes now, _Miri thought happily. "Right away" Miri responded and sat down on the couch. She waited for her sister to come down.

Rite walked out and Lynnette walked in. Lynnette sat next to her sister. "Did you go out for a..._raid _last night?" Her sister whispered.

Miri shook her head. "I went out, but not for a raid" she whispered back.

Lynnette and Eloise is the only people who know about her other life. They kept it a secret no matter what, they are Miri's best friends. Rite walked in and eyed us. "You are not to make a fool of me, if you do it will cost you dearly" She warned.

She grabbed a purse and walked out. Eloise walked in, "The Massimo's family has a son, age thirteen. His name is Scipio. No mother, only a father. Good luck" She said.

Miri nodded and took Lynnette's hand and walked after Rita. They went inside the mini limo and waited patiently.

**At the Massimo residence**

Scipio put on a white button up shirt and black suit pants. He did his hair and looked in the mirror. "I hope this is alright" He muttered and walked to his bed.

He took out his mask from underneath and thought about the girl he had seen last night. _Would that be the Wicked Thief? _He thought to himself. No one has actually see him, or rather her. She was just as infamous as he was. He liked the idea of having competition. What he didn't like is competing against a girl. He knew nothing of her, then again he was sure if that was the Wicked Thief. _Was she there to raid his house? _He thought. His thoughts was interrupted by his father's loud bellowing.

"Scipio! The guest are almost here! Come down, this instant!" He yelled.

Scipio sighed and headed downstairs. His father was waiting in the living room, he glanced at him. "Do not embarrass me" Was all he said and the door bell rang.

His father opened the door and a woman smiling way too widely stepped in. She had black hair and gray eyes. _My father didn't tell me she was hideous. _Scipio thought. Then, he noticed two girls behind the woman. _He also didn't tell me she had daughters. _

"Hello, Ms. Goode" His father said.

"Hello, Mr. Massimo. These are my nieces, Miri and Lynnette" The woman said. She gestured the girls to show themselves. The one called Lynnette bowed and the one called Miri frowned and bowed awkwardly. _She's stunning, _Scipio thought.

"Nice to meet you, Sir Massimo" Lynette said.

Scipio's father gave the girls a fake smile. He gestured to Scipio. He walked next to his father. "My son, Scipio"

Mrs. Goode looked at Scipio and smiled politely. "Hello, ma'am." Scipio said and turned to the girls and nodded.

Miri looked around, as if disappointed. Scipio gave her a strange look. His father cleared his throat. "Very well Scipio, why don't you show the Miri and Lynnette to the garden?" His father said.

"Of course" He responded and showed the girls to the garden in the back of the house.

Miri looked around, in awe. "It's beautiful" She said.

Scipio looked at her. She looked so familiar, but he couldn't remember where he had seen her. He had put his concentrated face so he could remember where he seen her. Miri glanced at him, he realized he had been staring. He felt his cheeks go hot and he looked away. He sat down on a nearby bench. Miri sat down next to him as Lynnette walked around the garden.

"Hello" She said to him.

He looked at her, he didn't see her sit next to him. "Hi, your Miri, right?" He said.

She looked down. _He forgot my name already? _She thought. "Yes, and you're Scipio, right?" she said, copying his tone. He smiled, she liked his smile. It was inviting. "Um, how do you like Venice?" She asked.

He looked down at the flowers. "It's great. Loads of places you can go to. Makes a great adventure" He said.

She smiled faintly. "I think so, too. I've explored every corner, it's beautiful. I remember the first time I came here, I was amazed. Though my first day here, a guy with a bird mask spilled milk all over me." She laughed.

Scipio's eyes widened, then quickly turned back to normal. "Do you know who he is?" Scipio asked.

Miri nodded, "The Thief Lord. Rather legendary, I suppose. I've heard of the Wicked Thief, too. Rumor has it that the Wicked Thief is just as good as him, maybe even better." She said with a laugh in her voice.

Scipio nodded. "I've heard of the Wicked Thief, too. No one has ever seen her, did you?" he asked.

Miri got a panicked look in her eyes, then quickly turned it into curiosity. "How do you know it's a girl? You said no one has seen her" She said.

Scipio looked at his hands. "I just assumed." He said quickly.

Miri nodded slowly and looked at something in the distance. "I've never seen her" She said.

___________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay, how do you like the first chapter? If you have any questions that I can answer, I will. Please review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, second chapter is up, please review!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Thief Lord, only Miri, Lynnette, and Rita. And possible future characters.**

**Chapter 2**

"What do you like to do?" Scipio asked Miri.

Miri thought for a moment. There was nothing she really likes, except being the Wicked Thief. "I like walking around. Exploring new places. I like going on adventures" She respond.

Scipio nodded, as if impressed. He pretty much likes the same things. He smiled, "We have much in common" he said.

Miri smiled at him. She opened her mouth to say something, but then was interrupted by Aunt Rita. "Miri? Lynnette? We are leaving!" Rita yelled.

Miri sighed sadly. "Wouldn't want to get her mad." She muttered and stood up. Lynnette ran back inside. Scipio took Miri's hand and led her to the front. Rita looked angry, her face red and murderous. Miri turned to Scipio. "We won't be seeing you for a while, _arrivederci_" She said.

Scipio studied for for a moment and nodded. "Farewell" he responded.

She turned and walked to the limo sadly. She enjoyed Scipio's company. As she sat inside the limo, she gave Scipio one last look. She knew Sir Massimo had gotten Rita angry, so they weren't going to see each other in a along time. Miri looked at Rita.

"Has something gone wrong?" She asked, quietly.

Rita looked at her and sighed. "Business matters, Miri." She said.

Miri nodded and looked out the window. She sighed and looked at Lynnette, who enjoyed the garden in the Massimo Manor. Miri found herself thinking of Scipio again. She wondered how he knew that the Wicked Thief was a lady. _He couldn't have seen me, could he? _She wondered.

**Massimo Residence**

Dottor paced the living room. Scipio watched he wondered what was wrong. He had made Ms. Goode angry and Scipio knows that he will never see Miri again. He had taken a bit of a liking to her, but of course his father can't know that.

"Scipio" Dottor snapped so suddenly, he made Scipio jump.

"_Si_, father?" Scipio said.

"Exit the house for an hour, I'm going to have an important conference" He said.

Scipio nodded and headed out. He went around the house and through the back door, so his father won't see him. He rushed to his room, put on his long black coat and his mask, grabbed a golden watch and slipped outside again.

**The Goode Manor**

After we have arrived home, Miri went to talk to Rita. She looked annoyed but listened to Miri anyways. "May I walk around a bit? And maybe get new clothes? You always talking about how I need knew clothes and..." Her voice trailed off.

Rita looked eyed her and sighed. "_Va bene, _and here is some money. You can't buy clothes without money." She said and took out plastic card.

Miri looked at it, wide eyed, then back at Rita. "_Grazie, _Rita." She said, still a little stunned.

Rita nodded. "_Cara, _don't go spending that on stupid things!" She warned.

Miri nodded happily and hugged Rita. Rita seemed a little shocked, but it had been a long time since she had gotten a hug, she hugged her back anyways. "_Basta, _comeback before sundown" she said.

Miri nodded. "_Grazie_" she said one last time and headed outside. Miri sighed happily. _Maybe her heart is changing after all_, she thought happily.

___________________________________________________________________________________

**At the Stella**

Scipio walked in the Stella and was greeted by a big hug from Bo. He ruffled Bo's hair and sat down on a nearby chair. "Hey, Scipio!" Prosper said and picked up Bo.

He received other greetings by everyone else. Hornet gave Scipio warm milk and sat down. Mosca, Ricco joined them, along with Prosper and Bo.

"Got anything, Scip?" Bo asked cheerfully.

Scipio took the golden watch he had taken from his dresser and showed it to them. They looked at it in awe. "Is it real gold?" Ricco asked. Scipio nodded.

"Who wants to go with me to Barbarossa?" Scipio asked.

"I'll go" Prosper said.

Scipio nodded, receiving a few _Aw, man!_'s from everyone, but Hornet. "Let's go, bye" Scipio said and headed out with Prosper.

They creeped through the shadows until they were in front of Barbarossa's shop. Prosper said he would get cakes for everyone else as Scipio talk to Barbarossa. He went in and requested an audience with Barbarossa. Unfortunately, he had to wait. He leaned on the counter and looked around.

**Back with Miri**

Miri bought four shirts, two pants, and two coats along with two pairs of boots. She won't spend any more money, seeing that Rita had been so kind, she would get her a present. She would get one for Lynnette, too. She saw a souvenir shop and decided she would get Lynnette something from there. She walked in and looked around. That's when she saw the Thief Lord. Her eyes widened, then turned into a glare. _He's my competition. Is that where he sells his good? _She wondered. She picked up a _Welcome to Venice! _Card and walk walked to the counter where the Thief Lord was. When she appeared next to him, he looked at her then looked away quickly.

"Thief Lord" She said.

He looked at her, startled. He regained composure and glared at her. "Who are you?" He asked.

She stared back icily. "Miri" Was all she said and tapped her foot impatiently. She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes and then narrowed her eyes at him. "You look oddly familiar." She said. "And not because I've met you before"

He looked around, panic in his eyes. Then, a man showed up at the counter and called to him. He quickly ran over to him. Miri rolled her eyes and put the card back. She picked up a little version of Venice in an snow globe and bought it. She walked outside and bumped into someone. She ended up dropping the snow globe.

"Sorry!" The boy said.

Miri sighed, now she would have to buy another. "It's okay, I wasn't watching where I was going" She said.

Then, the door behind her opened and the Thief Lord walked out. "Prosper, let's go" He said, then he saw Miri.

"I dropped her snow globe" Prosper said and looked down.

The Thief Lord didn't say anything. "She can buy another" He said.

Miri looked at him, astonished and angrily. "I'm sorry" Prosper said again.

Miri looked at him and smiled. "It's okay" She said cheerfully and looked back at the Thief Lord angrily. She gave Prosper a final look at headed back inside the store to buy another snow globe.

**At the Stella, when Scipio and Prosper got back. **

"Did you get cake?!" Was Bo's first words to him.

Prosper smiled. "Of course" he said and held up the bag with the cake. Hornet took it and set it on a table. Scipio charged past them without a word and headed back outside. Hornet looked after him curiously. "What happened?" she asked.

"I bumped into this girl and broke her snow globe. Scipio came and was being rude, she was rude to him, too. Like they knew each other or something." he explained. Hornet raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I apologized" he added and Hornet smiled.

**With Miri**

Miri left the shop angrily and looked at the time. It was an hour before nightfall. She sighed and headed home. On her way there she saw Scipio. She smiled. "Scipio!" She yelled out.

He looked at her with surprise, and walked over. He smiled, "_Buonasera. _Miri" he said.

"_Salve, _Scipio. What are you doing here?" She asked.

They continued walking. "Shopping, and you?" She asked.

"My father has a meeting" He said.

They walked in silence for a while. Miri noticed that she had to get home. "I have to go, _arrivederci!_" She said and ran off in the direction of Rita's house.

She got inside and composed herself. She knocked on Rita's bedroom door. "Aunt Rita, here's your card" Miri called.

Rita opened the door and took the card, she looked inside the bag. "Much better than that filth you buy" she said. "The maid has your food ready down stairs"

Miri nodded and ran to the kitchen to retrieve her food. She ate quickly and ran back to her own room. She threw her bag on her bed and was instantly tackled by Lynnette. When Lynnette finally let go, Miri was gasping for air.

"Where have you gone?! Rita wouldn't tell a soul where you were!" She cried frantically.

Miri sighed, "Rita let me go shopping" She said and showed her what she bought, and gave her the snow globe.

Lynnette shook it and snow filled the glass container. She smiled at Miri, "Oh, it's wonderful Miri! Thank you!"

Miri smiled and changed into her night gown. She out her new clothes away and climbed onto her bed. She pushed the covers over her headed and took a deep breath. Miri found herself thinking about the Thief Lord and Scipio. Her sister tapped her shoulder softly, Miri poked her head out from under the covers.

Her sister's eyes were big. "Are going for a raid tonight?" She asked.

Miri sighed. "I don't know" she said.

"Can I come with you?" Her sister pleaded.

Miri shook her head, "It's too dangerous" she said firmly.

Lynnette frown and headed back to her bed. Miri shut her eyes and drifted off to sleep

A few hours later, at two in the morning, Miri woke up. She put on her purple shirt, tights, her cape and mask. She put on a hat since it was cold that night, too. She opened her window and climbed down the wall. She landed on the ground without noise and climbed over the gate. She walked down the street, looking around. And that's when she saw the Thief Lord about fifty feet away.

___________________________________________________________________________________

**Oooh, a cliffy! Here's all of the translations of the Italian words;**

**Arrivederci- Good-bye**

**Si- Yes**

**Va bene- Alright, fine, okay**

**Grazie- Thank-you**

**Basta- Enough**

**Buonasera- Good evening**

**Salve- Hi, hello**

**And that's it! Please review!!!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, people! Reviews! I don't have any! I will stop if I don't have any! -Cries- I miss reviews!!**

**Chapter 3**

**In an empty street, with only the Wicked Thief and the Thief Lord**

The Wicked Thief(Miri) stared at him, he hasn't seen her yet. This is the first time the Thief Lord has seen her as the Wicked Thief. The Wicked Thief stepped back, but once she did the Thief Lord turned his face to her. Even though they were far from each other, they see each other clearly. She froze under his gaze. The Thief Lord walked towards her. He stopped ten feet away.

"Thief Lord" the Wicked Thief said, loud enough so he can here her.

He thought for a moment, that voice sounds familiar. "Wicked Thief?" he asked.

She nodded. "_Si, _what brings you here?" She asked, glaring at him through her mask.

The Thief Lord crossed his arms. "You are a girl" he said.

She put her hands on her hips. "You have great eyesight" she said, sarcasm in her voice.

He shrugged. "Raid any stores lately?" the Thief Lord asked.

Wicked Thief walked out from under the lamp light. "Maybe" was all she said.

He nodded. "Care to take a walk?" he asked.

The Wicked Thief eyed him and walked over to him. Together they walked through the quiet and drak street. "Where exactly are we going?" The Wicked Thief asked.

The Thief Lord grinned and continued walking. They walked silently until they ended up at the _Stella _movie theater. The Wicked Thief looked at the Thief Lord. The Thief Lord stared at her. He thought she had beautiful eyes. They were electric blue. Then he remembered, her eyes were the same as Miri's. Then it hit him.

"Miri?" He whispered.

She lowered her head, then she whipped it up at him and stood uncomfortably close to him. "How do you know my name!?" She yelled.

She looked scary this close, what with the mask and all. The Thief Lord sighed and took off his mask. Miri's eyes widened. "Scipio?" she whispered.

Then, the door of the theater they were standing in front of opened. A girl with long hair up to her waist opened it. She looked at Scipio and at Miri. They quickly stepped back, seeing that they were really close. "Scipio?" the girl questioned.

"Hornet, this Mi-the Wicked Thief. Mind is she have a visit?" Scipio asked.

Hornet blinked and nodded. Scipio and Miri stepped into the _Stella. _Miri was instantly amazed. The place was huge! There was a large curtain where the screen was suppose to be, rows of chairs where there, and the place was nicely decorated. "It's beautiful" Miri breathed.

Hornet nodded. "_Grazie_" she said. She walked over to lumps on the floor and gently shook all of them.

"They don't know my father is Dottor Massimo, so don't say anything" Scipio whispered to Miri.

Miri smirked. "I won't as long as you don't tell them about me" she whispered.

Scipio laughed lightly. Soon everyone was awake. They all looked at Miri, she must've looked weird wearing a cape, mask, hat, and boots. Scipio cleared his throat. Miri noticed one as the boy she met earlier, Prosper. She lowered her face, afraid he might recognize her.

"This is the famous _Wicked Thief_" Scipio said.

Everyone's eyes widened and someone gasped. Miri blushed slightly. "You caught her?" A little blond boy said.

Miri looked at Scipio. "Caught?!" she said.

Scipio shook his head. "No, _found._" he corrected. Miri's gaze softened. "Introduce yourselves" Scipio said.

"I'm Bo!" the little boy said.

"Hornet" the only girl said.

"Mosca" A tall dark, muscular boy said.

"Ricco" a smaller one with messy brown hair.

Miri bowed, which resulted in her hat falling off. Her brown hair fell down her shoulders in the most pleasant manner. She picked it up and stuffed it in her pocket. "Nice to meet you all, I'm the Wicked Thief..." she said. Prosper's eyes widened, Miri gave him a pleading look. He understood and didn't say anything. He knew who she really was.

Scipio stared at her. He still thought she was stunningly beautiful. Her cape was touched the floor and she was clutching her hat tightly. "What is your real name?" Hornet asked.

Miri looked down. "She wishes that no one finds out her identity" Scipio said for her.

"I didn't know he was..a girl" Ricco said.

Miri looked at him. "Why not? I can be just as good as Scipio here even if I'm a girl. In fact I can be better" She said.

Scipio raised an eyebrow. "Your better that Scipio?!" Bo asked excitedly.

Scipio shook his head. "Of course not, Bo" he said and ruffled Bo's head.

Miri turned to him and glared. "You think you're better than me?" She said, her voice low and scary.

Scipio laughed lightly again. "Haven't you heard? I'm the Thief _Lord._" he said.

Miri clenched her fist. Mosca cleared his throat. "You don't want to say you're better than a girl, Scipio" he said.

Scipio shrugged. Miri got uncomfortably close again. "How dare you say you are better than me, you _Presuntuoso __Ragazzo_" she said.

"What does that mean?" Prosper whispered. Miri would have laughed it she weren't so angry.

"Let's see who better than. Steal as many thing's as you can, and by the end of the week, we go to Barbarossa and who ever gets the most amount of money wins. No stealing from you own house" Scipio said. The last part, he said it low enough so only she can hear.

"_Accordo_" Miri said. She put on her hat and turned to everyone else. "_Arrivederci in una settimana._" She said to them and walked out.

When she walked out, she around and up a bridge in front of the _Stella. _She walked on the bridge towards her house, when she heard her name being called out. She turned. Prosper.

"I need to talk to you" he said.

Miri nodded and jumped down from the bridge, land on her feet. Prosper looked at her in awe than shook his head. "That was you, in the store. Right?" he said.

She nodded. "_Per favore, _don't tell anyone" she pleaded.

Prosper scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "I don't talk that much Italian..."

"Oh, sorry. I meant please, don't tell anyone" she corrected.

"Okay, but are you rich?" he asked.

Miri was taken back a little. "Well, my aunt is one one the richest people on Venice...but she doesn't give me much money. The first time she actually gave me was when I last saw you. At the store." She said, jumbling up her words.

"Why do you steal?" He asked.

She shrugged. "Because I like to, and I give stuff to my little sister. Sometimes to the poor. Listen I have to go. I'm sorry, see you another time" she said.

He nodded and walked away. Scipio had been watching and hearing the whole thing. He felt a little jealousy when Prosper was talking to her. He shook his head. "Nonsense, it wasn't jealousy" he muttered. When Prosper left, she went into the shadows. Scipio narrowed his eyes. She took off her hat, then her mask, then her cape. He thought that she was really beautiful. She walked out of the shadows, looking like Miri, not the Wicked Thief. He walked over to her. She turned and looked at him startled.

"Hello, _Signore _Thief Lord" she said and bowed. He looked at her curiously. She sighed, "I'm Miri, not Wicked Thief" she said.

Scipio raised an eyebrow. "Two different people?" He asked. She nodded. He walked with her as she went to her house. "_Signora_ Miri, would you like to go to dinner with Scipio _Massimo_? He's a dear friend of mine, and he would really like to" Scipio said.

She laughed. "Tell Mr. Scipio Massimo that I would love to" she responded.

Scipio smiled. " He will meet you on that very bridge in front of the _Stella. _At four" He said.

She nodded and smiled. Scipio's heart skipped a beat when we smiled at him. He looked down. "I must be going the other way now, _ciao._" he said.

He took her hand and kissed it, then disappeared into the shadows. She felt her cheeks go hot. "Am I going out with the competition?" She asked herself. She laughed and continued her way home.

___________________________________________________________________________________

**How was that one? You better review it!! I'm getting a little lonely, I won't continue the next chapter unless I get some reviews!!**

**Translations: **

**Si- Yes**

**Grazie- Thank you**

**Presuntuoso Ragazzo- Conceited boy**

**Accordo- Deal**

**Arrivederci in una settimana- See you in a week**

**Per favore- Please**

**Signore- Mr.**

**Signora- Ms. **

**Ciao- Bye**

**LEAVE A REVIEW, PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't been updating, I was a little preoccupied with another story and my internet has been down. This chapter is long, just in case I don't update soon. Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 4 **

When Miri climbed up to her room, Lynette was awake. She was reading a book, and when Miri came through the window, she barely looked up at Miri. Miri went into the bathroom and changed into her pajamas. When she came out, Lynette was asleep.

"What happened?" Miri asked, once she was in bed.

"I wanted to go with you" Lynette said, her voice muffled by her pillow.

"It's too dangerous! And you don't want to here what happened tonight?" Miri said. When Lynette didn't say anything, Miri sighed. "I met the Thief Lord" was all she needed to say to make up sister get up and look at her curiously.

"What?"

"I met him while walking...he was nice" Miri said and shut her eyes. "He's Scipio" she added.

Lynette's eyes widened. "Scipio Massimo?!" She whispered. Miri nodded. "But, I thought you hated him!"

Miri shrugged and put her hair into a pony-tail. "I did. But, you cannot tell anyone. Exactly how I'm the Wicked Thief, I have a secret identity. So does he. Now, promise me. You _must _not tell" Miri said sternly.

"I promise. Now, we must get some sleep. Rita is going to another meeting and this time, we are not invited." Lynette stated and went under the covers.

_I suppose I should get some sleep, too. _Miri thought tiredly and drifted into unconsciousness.

**Next morning. **

"Miri! Miri! Wake-up! Rita left already!" Lynette called annoyingly from out the door. Miri groaned and didn't bother answering her. "We have to go out with Eloise to the market!" She sang.

Miri sighed and got up. She quickly showered and put on a silky white blouse and black pants, along with white shoes. She brushed her hair and thought about Scipio. _He _is _handsome, _she decided. She smiled and headed out the door, only to run into Lynette.

"Finally! Eloise was ready to leave you, come on!" Lynette breathed and pulled Miri out the house.

All three of them walk to the market and spread out for things they wanted. Miri grabbed a small cart walked walked around, scanning for anything she might like. While she was looking for cans of soup, she noticed someone wearing all black was following her.

She used reflections to take a good look at the person. _A man_, _dark hair, dark skin, dark clothes. What a way to blend in. _Miri thought humorously.

Then, she realized the real situation. She was being tailed and a few thoughts filled her, could Scipio have told on her? Were they to follow her and take her into custody if they see her take _one _thing? She walked a little quicker, and so did the man following her.

She finally saw Lynette picking some frosting off a shelf.

"Lynette!" Miri whispered.

Lynette looked at her and immediately saw the man in black. Something past through the sister's eyes and she knew what to do. Miri walked past Lynette like she didn't know her. The man slowly followed. When he was about to pass Lynette, she turned suddenly, the frosting she was holding spilled all over the man.

"Oh! I am _so _sorry!" Lynette cried.

"It's alright, now I need to-" the man was interrupted my Eloise.

"Lynette! What have you done?" Eloise turned to the man. "I apologize in her place, please, let me get you a new shirt."

"It's really no-"

"Non-sense!" Eloise suddenly turned to Lynette. "Where's Miri?" she asked.

The man perked up. "You know her? That Miri child?" He questioned.

Eloise hesitated and glanced at Lynette, who was shaking her head wildly. Eloise forced a laugh. "Miri? No, sir, I said Millie. Now, I am very sorry. Would you like anything?"

The man grunted and shook his head. "No, _grazie_. Now, if you please, I have business to attend to." he said rudely and walked in the direction he last saw Miri.

Eloise turned to Lynette. "Where's Miri?"

"She out by now, she'll probably meet us at the house. All we need to do is give her time to escape." Lynette explained.

Eloise nodded, but still worried. "What has she gotten herself into?" she asked herself.

**The Stella**

Hornet wasn't sure about the Wicked Thief. What if she turns out to be a traitor? What if she just used them so she can get more goods? Hornet sighed sadly. She was just looking for reasons not to trust her. She was mostly upset because she was a little jealous. She still wondered what Prosper had told her last night. And, she still wasn't sure about the whole competition.

"Hornet?" Prosper called out.

Hornet made her way to Proper's voice. "Yes?" She said.

Proper shifted from foot to foot. Hornet heard her friends giggle from behind chairs. "Would you...like to go into town with me? Maybe to the park?" Prosper asked.

Hornet blinked. Where was he getting at? She realized that he was asking her to go out. "I, um, alright." She decided.

"Yes!" Mosca called from behind a chair. He got up and pushed them towards the door. "Now, love birds, have fun!" he said and pushed them out, closing the door behind them.

Hornet and Prosper looked at each other uncomfortably. "I guess we should go...?" Hornet asked.

Proper nodded and took her hand. It surprised her a little, but she went along with it. They made their way through crowds of people, to town.

**With Miri**

Miri ran through crowds of people. She stopped running when she counted up to sixty. She took her breath and did a 360, searching for anyone suspicious. That's when she was a woman wearing all black heading towards. And the man from the market was going her way, too.

She took off running again. _What did they want from me? _She asked herself. She kept her identity well hidden, so how did they find her?All she was thinking was _run! Run! _But, then she ran into someone. She fell back onto the ground.

"Ow" She groaned and was helped up by someone.

"Weren't we suppose to meet in four hours?" Scipio asked with an eyebrow raised.

Miri smiled for a second, then frowned. She glanced behind her. They were still following her. She turned back to Scipio who was looking at her worriedly.

"Did you tell anyone?" She yelled.

"No, I-"

"Someone's following me! Come on!" She said and took his hand.

She dashed off with him, hoping they won't recognize her with someone else. She ran with him between buildings, through alleyways and under bridges. She finally stopped when no one was in sight, but Scipio. They took a minute to retrieve their breathe.

"Care to explain?" Scipio asked when they calmed down.

Miri cleared her throat. "I was at the market, with my sister and maid, then I noticed a man was following me. Lynette bought me some time, but then a woman was following me. Then, I ran into you and both of them were following me. So then, I...took you with me."She said all in one breath.

Scipio scratched his chin, thinking. His eyes widened like he realized something. "Someone was following me, too. Is it because someone knows our real identity?" he questioned.

Miri shrugged. "I wondered the same thing. Do you know anyone who would've told?" She asked him. He shook his head. "Maybe we've been too sloppy. Come on, I think they gave up looking for us by now" She grabbed his hand and sprinted with him to her home.

They stopped in front of her house. "Go change into the Thief Lord, I have a plan." she said and walked to the front door. She stopped and looked at Scipio. "This house is off-limits" she told him.

He smiled thoughtfully. "So is mine."

She laughed and went inside. Five minutes later, she came out looking like the Wicked Thief. Her cape and hair moved gracefully with the wind. She put on leather purple gloves. The Thief Lord was already there.

"That was fast." She said. "What?" She demanded when she noticed Scipio staring.

He blushed and turned. "Uh, nothing. Um, it's just that the gloves are new." he said.

She rolled her eyes and took his hand. She led him to a narrow building and climbed the ladder all the way to the top. She let go of his hand, and the Thief Lord hated himself for hating that she let go. She backed up and took a running start. The Thief Lord look ed awed at what she was doing. A few seconds later, she landed softly on top of another building.

The Thief Lord whistled, clearly impressed. The Wicked Thief turned to hide her blushing.

"Are you going with me, or are you going to stand there like an idiot?" She asked rudely.

The Thief Lord copied her moves, but landed awkwardly on the next building. She laughed sending a glare her way. She said nothing and jumped off to the next building.

"Can we just walk?" The Thief Lord complained.

"No! What if the followers were down there?" She called out. She jumped on the next building and turned to Scipio who landed behind her. She winked at him. "And this is much more fun" she said and jumped on the next building.

"Wow" Scipio muttered and jumped.

A few building jumps later, and they were looking at the busiest place in Venice. The Wicked Thief crouched down, scanning everyone. She stopped when she felt Scipio's eyes on her. He was smiling mockingly.

"What?" She asked, feeling self-conscious.

He laughed. "I guess our date came earlier." he announced.

The Wicked Thief blushed and continued scanning everyone. "It's not a _date. _It's a friendly meeting between a male and female, just hoping to catch up over dinner." she said.

"If you say so" The Thief Lord chuckled.

She pushed him playfully and stood up. "I see them."

The Thief Lord saw them, too. But, they were wearing normal clothes this time. Trying to blend in. The Wicked Thief put on her mask and put her hair into a pony-tail.

"Let's go" she announced.

"Wait- where? What are we doing?"

The Wicked Thief's blue eyes sparkled. She took out rope that was hidden under her cape and handed it to the Thief Lord. He grinned, understanding.

The Wicked Thief jumped down from the building and somehow caught the attention of the woman who was tailing her. The woman chased her into an alley, and the Wicked Thief heard a muffled scream. She tuned and found the woman tied up with the Thief Lord against the wall.

"That was quick." the Wicked Thief breathed.

They did the same with the man that was following her. They quickly found the Thief Lords follower and tied him up. All three of the followers were now up against the wall, tied up. The Thief Lord and the Wicked Thief stood over them.

"Who sent you?" The Wicked Thief demanded, again. And again, no response. The Wicked Thief screamed in frustration. She turned to the Thief Lord and said, "Just forget them. If we see them again...then we'll through them in the river."

She took his hand and left the followers in the alley. She was about to dash off, when someone called her name.

"Miri? There you are! Eloise and I have been looking for you!" Lynette said. She stopped when she saw her sister and the Thief Lord holding hands. The two thieves let go and Lynette smirked. "Well, well. If it isn't Miri and Scipio. Holding hands. _Together._"

The Wicked Thief glared at her little sister. "Lynette-" she started but the Thief Lord interrupted her.

"You told her? What if she told those guys!" He yelled.

"She wouldn't tell! She's a thief in training! She knew about me and don't you think she would've told a long time ago?" The Wicked Thief yelled.

"Scipio? Wicked Thief?" Another voice said.

Everyone turned to the person who talked. "Hornet?" The Thief Lord said.

"Prosper?" The Wicked Thief questioned.

They look at Prosper's and Hornet's linked hands. Prosper and Hornet looked at the remaining person.

"Who are _they?_" Lynette said with disgust.

* * *

**I really hope you like this chapter, sorry for the cliffy!!**

**There's only one Italian word here and it's _Grazie _which means thank you. Please review!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, again, for not updating. I was busy with another story, but here's the next chapter!! **

**Chapter 5**

"This is..." The Wicked Thief wasn't sure what to say. If they knew her real name, they would know who she really was. The Wicked Thief looked at Lynette for help.

"I'm Maximum Steal." She said proudly.

The Wicked Thief rolled her eyes. The Thief Lord laughed and put his hands in his pockets. "Maximum Steal is the Wicked Thief's little sister." he said.

"Nice to meet you" Hornet said.

Lynette, now Maximum Steal, grinned and nodded. Prosper nodded back in response. After a few awkward moments, Prosper and Hornet decided to leave. The Wicked Thief demanded _Maximum Steal _go back to the _casa. _She solemnly agreed. Once again, the Wicked Thief and the Thief Lord was alone again.

"How about we change back to our real selves, and go on a real date?" The Thief Lord asked.

The Wicked Thief sighed, not bothering to correct him, but nodded (Secretly excited). They went their separate ways, and decided to meet at the center of the plaza. The Wicked Thief took the short way home, and went to her room through her window. She quickly changed into a white sun dress, white flats, and a white headband. She sneaked past her sister and Eloise, and slipped outside. From there she walked to the plaza, happy to be on a real date with Scipio.

As Miri walked to the center of the plaza, someone approached her. A guy, her age, blond shaggy hair, green eyes. He was wearing a black shirt, and tan colored shorts, along with sneakers.

"Hi" he said to her.

The first thing she noticed was his accent. It wasn't Italian, something she didn't recognize. He gave her a puzzled look.

"Can you speak English?" He asked.

Miri blinked. "Oh, yes I can. It's just your accent..what is it?" She asked.

He smiled and something happened to Miri, she couldn't recognize what it was. "It's American. I'm from New York." he said.

Miri nodded. "That's very nice. What are you doing here, so far from home?"

He looked down, uncomfortable. "I was sent here, for a school. My parents sent me to a friend, to stay for the year. They sent me to this crazy woman, Rita Goode." he said.

Miri blinked again. "Rita Goode? That's my aunt. I'm Miri Goode. I'm staying with her as well." She smiled.

His eyes widened, "Sorry, I didn't mean to insult her!" He said quickly.

Miri laughed and shook her head, "Don't worry, I think she is, too."

He sighed relieved, and opened his mouth to say something, but another voice interrupted. Scipio, wearing a white button-up shirt and black pants, had turned up. He walked up beside Miri, a bit uneasy that she was talking to the American boy and pretended he didn't see him.

"Miri? There you are, I've been looking for you everywhere!" He said.

Miri rolled her eyes, curious of his weird behavior. He seemed rather giddy, though she thought he was being rude, she waved it off and looked back at the American.

"Scipio, this is...?" Miri looked at the American curiously.

"Daniel, call me Dan." he said, smiling a brilliant smile.

"This is Dan" Miri said, not moving her eyes from Dan's.

Scipio stood there awkwardly, annoyed of a his stomach churning watching the two. "Alright, Dan, Miri and I have to go now." Scipio said, a bit loudly. He took Miri's hand gently, causing her to look from Dan to Scipio. Scipio smiled at Dan, but it didn't reach his eyes, which were staring at Dan coldly.

Miri waved a final goodbye to Dan as Scipio pulled her away. Miri looked at Scipio curiously, but said nothing. Soon, she became aware that they were still holding hands and her cheeks burned. She looked down nervously, afraid that her hand was going to get sweaty. _Wait, _she thought, _why would my hand get sweaty? And why am I nervous? _

Scipio on the other hand, was feeling confident. Other than that weird stomach churning, he thought he was sick, and now that, that was done, he could have fun.

"Scipio, where are we going?" Miri asked as they reached a large crowd. He said nothing, only smiled.

Scipio and Miri made their way through the large crowd and Miri saw where they were going. They avoided the ticket booth and headed on inside without paying. Miri stood staring at the seen before her.

"I've never been to an Amusement Park!" Miri said excitedly.

Everywhere Miri looked, she saw rides, stands, and people laughing and having fun. She decided, she was going to stop worrying and follow their example; she's going to have fun. Scipio looked at her amazed face, and yelped when she suddenly pulled him forward. Miri had seen a ride that looked scary and fun, and she was determined to go on it with Scipio.

"_The Fireball_?" Said Scipio, sounding a little scared.

The _Fireball _is a huge ride. It's extremely large, with the a six-seated cart-thing. The cart goes slowly around the circle, then faster and faster, it goes in complete circles, and side-to-side. It slows down, then stops at the very top so you're upside-down. Soon, Miri and Scipio were in the front of the line and heading to the ride. A few people dizzily got off the ride and Scipio got even more nervous.

"You sure about _this _ride, Miri?" Scipio asked uncertainly.

"Of course! Are you scared?" She mocked.

He smirk and shook his head, "Of course not, are you?"

Miri grinned and pulled him in a seat next to her. She quickly fastened the straps and looked at Scipio, who had gotten his strap on and was looking straight ahead, terrified. She grinned, thinking she can put him through a bunch of scary rides. The man who controlled the ride made sure everything was on properly on everyone and went to his seat. Scipio stared at the green button, he knew it was the start button, _should I tell him I was to get off? _He asked himself. He looked at Miri was was grinning wildly and looking a bit nervous, then he looked up. _Surely we would fall off, won't we? _He thought to himself.

"Wait!" He shouted, but no one paid any mind to him.

The ride started out slowly, with Scipio holding on to the strap tightly, so was Miri. Within a several seconds, the cart was moving side-to-side rapidly. Scipio shut his eyes, and Miri kept her's wide open, not wanting to miss anything of her very first ride. Soon, it was going in fast circles. Feeling the sensation of dropping and rising, everyone on the ride was screaming, except for Miri and Scipio, who kept their mouths shut. Suddenly, the cart started slowing down. Scipio open his eyes and let out a yell like everyone else, they were suspended upside-down. After a few seconds, Miri let her legs dangle off the set, facing downwards, feeling like a kid and slightly dizzy with all the blood rushing to her head. Below, some people were looking up at them, amazed,

*******

After they got off the ride, Scipio felt sick, Miri noticed his face had turned a bit green. She laughed, "Scipio, something wrong? Couldn't face the _Fireball _like a man?" She mocked.

He glared at her weakly and suddenly turned around and _threw-up _inside a garbage can. Miri had burst out laughing, even though it was mildly disgusting to her, she didn't understand why she was laughing, but went along with it. After a few minutes of uncontrollable laughter, Scipio had sat against a barren wall with giggling Miri.

"It's was one ride! Only, what, five minutes?" She kept saying.

Scipio had turned up laughing as well, he found it hilarious now that he thought about it. He rinsed his mouth at the boy's bathroom and met Miri at a ice skating rink, it was cold inside the rink, but warm outside, Scipio couldn't understand that, and decided to ignore it. As they slipped on rental ice skates, Scipio looked around nervously.

"This rink doesn't turn upside, does it?" He asked.

"No, it doesn't." Miri giggled.

Scipio sighed and got up once his and Miri's skates were done. There weren't many people there, and they were glad there wasn't many people. Miri went ahead, and Scipio was amazed at how gracefully she skated. She twirled and jumped, the whole time she looked like she was having _fun. _She hadn't done much of that in a while. Scipio found himself staring at her, shook his head, and started going towards Miri. Until he remembered he couldn't ice-skate and fell on his bum. Miri skated over to him and helped him up, laughing a bit.

"Want me to teach you?" She asked him, in perfect Italian.

"Of course, Milady" He replied, the end being in English, the other in Italian. He tried bowing, but ended up almost falling, when Miri caught him. She smiled and held him up. She took his hand and quickly told him how to move his feet.

On his third try, he had gotten it. They celebrated by going in circles, joking and laughing, and occasionally scaring the wits out of little kids. Scipio had fallen plenty of times, most of those times bringing Miri down with him, she didn't mind though, she liked being with him. Before they knew it, it's been an hour! They spent another four and a half hours going on every ride; Scipio had gotten over his fear and enjoyed the day with Miri riding each roller coaster again and again. There was one ride left...the Ferris Wheel. They had been passing by it, not wanting to go on it, for it seemed it was for couples and it would be awkward for the both of them, but a large man with a smile pasted on his face appeared in front of them.

"'Ello, kids! Would you like to have a ride?" The man asked.

Scipio started to say no, but the man, persistent as always, pushed them through the gate and seated them on the Ferris wheel seat. Scipio and Miri looked awkwardly at everything except each other after noticing everyone on the Ferris wheel was holding each others hands and looking admiringly at each other except for them. Miri yelped as the machine had suddenly started and it moved very slowly. A few minutes later, they were at the top, and the Ferris had stopped and let them take a great few of the Amusement park.

The park was large; and from there you could see it all. The _Fireball, _the _Scrambler!_, the _Dark Passage, _the _Starship, _the _Megadrop, _and plenty more roller coasters. The place was filled with kids, adults, teens, old people; it was quite a sight. A little girl had let go of her balloon was crying as it floated up into the air, Miri watched it as it gained altitude, she could almost touch it, but refused to. It was dark out, and they could clearly see the moon shining up in the black sky. Miri gazed it it for quite a while, thinking. Multiple things were running though her head, and she wasn't sure what any of them meant.

Scipio had liked Miri from the very beginning; from when he saw her beautiful hair being swept up by the wind as she stood across from him with her legendary purple cape moving with the wind, she had been look at him bravely, as if daring him to say anything against her. At the time, he was afraid of her (Though he wouldn't admit it), but he loved her courage. No one had ever gone up against him, the Thief Lord, and he found that a remarkable trait in her. And when he found out her true identity, his world was kind of turned upside-down, and he knew he didn't have to wait countless nights for her to show-up for thievery because secretly she was on his mind, he could talk to the _real _her. She has one side of her that's kind and loving, and than another side where she's defiant and strong. Right now, he was thinking he had given her one of the greatest night of her life, she had laughed all night and had fun with him; and he was completely right, this _was _the best night of her life. He met her such a short period ago, and he was already deeply amazed by her. He remembered that there's a beautiful flower named Miri, it means wonderful. _Indeed, _he thought, _Miri is wonderful. _

* * *

**I actually really like that last paragraph I did. Scipio had just met Miri, and he already had these feelings towards her and he's accepting it. I think it was the most heartfelt thing I've ever written! But, it doesn't matter what_ I_ think, it matter what _you_**** think. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The day quickly ended, unfortunately for the two. Both loved the great day they had, and they didn't want it to end. Scipio was walking Miri to her house. He had his arm around hers in an attempt to warm her, it was a chilly night. They were laughing, reminiscing the night, when they came upon a group of people. Actually, it was a group of boys. They were maybe a few years older then them, and were wearing all black. Scipio held Miri tighter as they walked by them. They walked fast, to avoid trouble, but trouble found them anyway.

"Hey, you two." One of them yelled. They continued walking. The person who yelled to them pressed on until Scipio turned around, against Miri's demands.

They person was was hollering at them was big. The strong type of big. He walked up to them slowly, his gang followed a few feet behind. Scipio held Miri tighter. Scipio was kind of tall, he didn't look strong was he was, and he was trained. His father wanted him to gain muscles, learn how to fight, and so he did.

"Yes?" Scipio scowled. Miri looked down, figuring some way to take them all out if something goes wrong. She's had training, too.

The guy narrowed his eyes, trying to detect if Scipio was being rude or not. He decided against it and cleared his throat. "Aren't you Scipio, the rich kid?" He grunted.

Scipio merely nodded. Miri studied all of them. The one who hollered was the biggest, the other three were skinny, but had big arms. They were all grinning. "What are you ding here, on the streets at night? Where's your guards?"

"I don't need them nor have them." Scipio said through gritted teeth.

"How about your little friend?" He asked then bent down to Miri's height, they stepped back. "Oh, you scared?" He asked.

Miri couldn't help but tremble. Scipio looked around for any help or anything to fight with. He took another step back, bringing Miri with him. "_Prenderla." _He said and the guys lunged for Miri.

Scipio turned to run, Miri in hand, but one of the guys pulled him back and his hand slipped from Miri's. Miri resisted then the big man pulled out a gun. Miri was too terrified to move. Then, he cocked his gun at Scipio and that's what woke her up. She kicked her foot up and hit his groin. His gun fell to the ground and she squirmed and was let go, they jumped for her again, but she tripped one of them and ran to the guy who was holding Scipio. He was too surprised to do anything, so when Miri approached he did nothing.

She elbowed him on the head, hard and he crumpled to the ground. Not dead, but passed out. Scipio nodded and they attacked their attackers. Miri was quick and skillful, Scipio was strong and trained, so the gang didn't have much of an advantage. Except for the gun.

Miri sent a swift to the big man's wrist and he yelled in agony and dropped the gun. Miri managed to kick the gun away then Scipio gave the big man a last punch. Scipio quickly grabbed Miri's hand and they took off into the night. A shot rang out and they froze. Someone yelled, but Scipio held Miri's hand and ran faster.

"You'll pay for this!" His voice rang out through the streets. The man keeps his promises.

They ran until they reached Miri's house. Scipio searched her for any bruises or as such. "I'm fine. Are you okay?" She asked.

He nodded. They were silent for a while. Scipio spoke, "_Well, _that was quite a scare. I wonder, do we go on with our lives, or tell the police and make this a big issue?"

Miri laughed, "I suppose it's better not to involve the police." She took a step towards him. "I do think I owe you something for the wonderful night, though."

Scipio raised his eyebrow. "And what is that now?" He asked, smirking.

She crossed her arms, "Why are you smirking? Now that I think about, I think I should just go-"

She was cut off by Scipio. He pulled her close to him and gave her a light kiss on the lips. Miri was counting, it lasted exactly four seconds. When he he pulled away, Miri smiled at him.

"That good enough for you?" He asked, grinning.

She chuckled, "Don't get to cocky. I can do better." She hadn't realized to just challenged him.

"Oh, really?" He pulled her into another kiss, and this time, they had to pull away because they were laughing too hard.

She stuck her tongue out at him and edged towards her door. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into a warm hug. "I wouldn't forgive myself if those guys did anything to you." He muttered into her hair.

She smiled, "Don't worry." She said and started towards her door. "Goodnight, Scipio. I had a wonderful time."

He grinned again then gave her a nod. He watched as she entered her home then turned and started making his way back to his own house.

**Miri's house**

She entered her house slowly, reliving the glorious night. She turned on the light, and saw Rita sitting on the couch, sleeping with a book on her lap. _Had she been waiting for me? _Miri asked herself. She tip-toed to Rita then gently shook her. Rita jumped up, scaring Miri. When she saw it was only Miri, she relaxed.

"Miri, where have you been all night?" She asked tiredly.

Miri smiled, "I was on a date." she told her.

Rita looked at her, interested. "With whom? Where?" she questioned.

Miri frowned then twiddled her thumbs. "I don't think you're going to like what you hear. We were at the fair...Scipio and I." Miri waited for her punishment.

Rita sighed, "I'm not angry. I don't like his father, but I suppose I can tolerate you and his son together. I do know his father isn't going to like this one bit." Miri beamed then hugged Rita. She wondered why Rita was being so nice to her. "Oh, and, I heard you've meant a close friend of mine's son. Daniel?"

Miri completely forgot about him. "Oh, yes, I have. He's very nice. American. He'll be staying with us, right?"

Rita nodded, "Be good to him, he'll be staying for the year. Now, off to bed, you've had enough fun today."

Miri nodded and muttered goodnight. She made her way upstairs to her and her sister's room. She quickly changed into her night gown and slipped into her bed with a sound or waking up her sister.

Lynette woke Miri up with a shake. Miri refused to get up until Lynette dragged her off the bed. Lynette was already dressed in a pink dress, which meant Miri had woken up late.

"_Che cosa?_" she said, loudly.

"Why is there an American boy having breakfast downstairs? And where have you been all night?" she asked.

Miri groaned, "That's Daniel. He's the son of Rita's close friend. He'll be going to school here so he's staying here for the year. And I was on a...date. With Scipio." she said.

Lynette frowned, then glared at her older sister. She exited the room in a rude manner. When she opened the door, Daniel was there, about to knock. "_Nessuno mi dice niente!_" she said, Daniel looked at her strangely. "She's up!" She told him and close the door and left Miri alone.

Miri sighed and took a shower. She scampered back to her room and changed into something very causal. Shorts and a pink blouse along with gray shoes. She quickly ran her hands through her ran and made her way downstairs to eat breakfast. Everyone was done already, so she ate quickly.

Eloise smiled at her, "Good morning, Miri. It's late, nearly one. A little bird told me you were out with Scipio Massimo?"

Miri grinned and shook her head, "It was nothing. You mustn't dwell on it." she said.

"Ah, well, don't be too sure. Oh, also, your sister is going with Rita and Daniel the American, to see the school around five."

Miri shrugged. She was going to an Art High School, she's going into ninth grade when school arrives. She finished breakfast and announced to Rita she was going out. Then Rita came down and demanded she take Daniel around town and explore the city.

Miri went to Daniel's room. His door was wide open. He was sitting at a desk, writing down notes from a textbook he was reading from. He didn't notice Miri until she knocked. He glanced at the door.

"Oh, hey, Miri." He said and put down his pen.

"Hello, Daniel." She greeted and entered his room.

"What brings you here?" He asked and leaned back on his chair. Miri was curious about his stance. He looked truly relaxed. He had pencil behind his ear, his legs wide open, twirling his pen with his finger, and his hair was a mess. _Is this how American's are? _She asked herself. "Are you okay?"

She blinked then nodded. "Rita suggest we explore town. Only if you want to." she shrugged.

He grinned, "Sure." He put this things away. Miri took a note of what he was wearing. A plaid short and brown khakis along with loafers. _Peculiar way of dressing, s_he thought.

They made their way out. Miri took a purse with her Wicked Thief clothes, just in case something comes up. "Where do you want to start?" Miri asked after walking in silence for a while.

He shrugged, "I don't know. You pick." He said.

"Shopping center? It's basically the center of Venice, and it's not far from here." She suggested.

He nodded and that's where they headed. When they got there, he seemed truly amazed. "The statues are amazing." She said as he gazed up at the statue of a lion.

"It is. I want to be an archaeologist when I'm older, so Italy really is the best place to study, but I also want to be a criminal detective." He said.

Miri nodded and smiled at him. They walked for a little while, then Miri broke the silence, but what she said wasn't directed to him. "Prosper?" She asked.

Prosper looked around, wondering who had called his name. He spotted Miri then walked over to her. "Miri! Didn't think I'd find you here." he grinned then glanced at Daniel, "I'm Prosper." he greeted.

"Daniel." He replied.

Miri glanced at Daniel then back at Prosper, "Is...are you alone?" she asked.

He chose his words carefully "No, Hornet and the Thief Lord are here. Hornet's shopping somewhere, so watch out."

She nodded. Daniel's eyes widened, "The Thief Lord? Here? I've heard of him, he's a legend! Along with the Wicked Thief, of course. Do you know where he is?" he asked.

Prosper narrowed his eyes. Then, the 'legend' came. The Thief Lord stopped beside Prosper. Behind his bird mask, he glared at Daniel. He glanced at Miri and a smile played along his lips. Miri blushed and looked away.

He glanced at Daniel in disgusted, but changed his expression. "I don't suppose you're looking for me?" He asked.

Daniel nodded, "How come no one caught you yet? You're standing here in front of everyone and no one does anything." he said.

The Thief Lord chuckled, "People are oblivious. I'm cunning." He replied.

"You're awfully conceited, Thief Lord." Miri said and winked at him. He bowed slightly and gave her a thoughtful smile. "Not as cocky as the Wicked Thief, who reminds me of you, slightly."

Miri rolled her eyes, Daniel looked between them suspiciously. "Well, Thief Lord. I'm studying to be a criminal detective. So, I'll be hunting you down." he said calmly.

The Thief Lord narrowed his eyes, "Are you now? I guess I'll look out for you and your friends. Just to let you know," he glared at him, "You're messing with the wrong thief."

Daniel smirked. "You're not the only one I'll hunt down, the Wicked Thief's on my radar as well." he stated.

Miri looked at him, shocked, but said nothing. The Thief Lord gave him one last glare, nodded to Miri, then left along with Prosper. She saw them meet up with Hornet, Hornet gave Miri a brief look then continued on her way.

Miri let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "That's enough fun for now, why don't we have lunch? I'm starving." She said.

**I hope you like this chapter(: Reviews...I love 'em!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Miri had just finished showing Daniel around town when she noticed a familiar face. He was sitting on a bench, not to far away, grinning at her. Miri rolled her eyes then turned away and continued talking to Daniel.

"Miri?" Daniel asked, interrupting her. "Do you know _everyone _here?"

She looked around, "Not really." she responded.

"Then why..." He gestured towards the boy who was sitting on the bench, only he wasn't sitting on the bench anymore, he was walking towards them.

Miri sighed, "Don't mind him, he's trouble." she said.

"How strange it is to see you here, Miri." Scipio bowed respectfully then gave Daniel an nod. "May I ask who your friend is?"

"I'm Daniel. And you are...?" Daniel slipped his hands into his pockets.

"Scipio Massimo." Scipio put his arm around Miri, Miri blushed. Daniel raised an eyebrow.

"I was showing Daniel around, _Sei geloso_?"

Scipio shook his head slightly and smirked, "_Preoccupato, questo è tutto. _I have to go anyway, see you later?" Scipio took a few steps back, smiling.

"_Si, _now go. I have business to attend to." Miri said. He grinned then turned away. "I'm sorry about that." Miri looked, down embarrassed.

Daniel shrugged, but didn't saw anything. They went to a near-by place to eat, an outdoor coffee area. Miri had orange juice and a bagel, Daniel just had a coffee. The talked, getting to know each other and such. Sharing jokes. Miri grew to like him, as did he to her.

They spent a little more time then planned in the coffee shop, so they had to leave right away. Rita was going to take them to a restaurant. The hurriedly went home and changed, it was four in the after noon, by the time everyone had finished getting ready, it was five thirty.

**The Stella**

"Prosper?" Hornet asked as she folded blankets. Bo ran past her, chasing Rocco, and accidentally knocked down the blankets she was holding. He yelled out a quick sorry, but didn't help pick it up.

"Sorry about that, Hornet." Prosper bent down and helped her.

"Don't worry. Anyway, what I wanted to ask you, I saw this girl in town today." Hornet began. Proper panicked, but continued folding the fallen blankets. "She looked familiar. Kind of like Wicked Thief. Do you know if she's has sisters or anything?"

"Um, I... don't know. Why would I know?" Prosper looked down nervously.

Hornet stopped what she was doing and turned to look at him. "Do you know something about Wicked Thief? Do you know who she really is?" Hornet place her hand on her hip.

Prosper shook his head, "I don't. I'm serious." He said, looking to the side.

Hornet narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "I'm into town today. Who's coming?" she called out.

"What? Why?" Prosper said, stopping her from leaving.

"Why not? Is there a _problema_?" Hornet asked.

Prosper didn't understand Italian, but he new what _problema meant. _"_No. _No problem. Go to town." he said.

"Fine. You're coming with me." she said, linked her arm around his, announced she was returning in an hour and left, locking the door behind her.

**Back with Miri**

Miri put on a white skirt and a white shirt, along with white flats. She let her hair down past her shoulders. Lynnette wore a pale blue dress that stopped slightly above the knee, her hair was put up. Rita wore her usual fancy suit. Daniel wore a simple, pink button up shirt and white pants and sneakers.

The restaurant was wonderful, as well as expensive. They had reservations, made just yesterday and they still got in with no problem. Once they were seated, they were giving appetizers.

"Thank you for this Rita." Daniel smiled and sipped some water.

"Oh, it's no problem, Daniel." Rita grinned.

Miri raised an eyebrow then cleared her throat. "Rita, if I may ask, is there an particular reason for coming here?" she asked nicely.

"If you _must _know." Rita paused for dramatic affect. "I've invested in something that will very well make our lives much better." She winked.

Miri and the others grinned. They new what she meant, Rita was going to be whole lot richer. They enjoyed their fine dining, Miri's meal was completely vegetarian. Once they were done, they ate desert, one for each of them. By the time they were out of there, they could hardly walk and the sun was setting. They went to the park and sat around.

That's when Miri's eyes landing on Hornet, who was looking at her wide-eyed.

"_Merda._" Miri muttered.

"Miri!" Lynnette frowned.

"Sorry." Miri responded for her bad language and got up. In a flash, "Bathroom, got to go." She said loudly and sprinted towards the bathroom's direction, hoping Hornet got the message.

She did, she followed her to the bathroom while Prosper madly searched for her.

"Who are you, really?" Hornet asked once in front of the bathroom with her, looking down disgustedly at Miri's expensive clothes, then at Lynette, Daniel and Rita.

Miri bit her lip nervously. "My name is Miri Goode." She said, unsure.

Hornet's eyes widened then narrowed with distrust. "You mean the girl who's aunt, Rita Good, is filthy rich? That girl?"

"Hornet, please, I-"

"What? You what? You're a fraud?" Hornet set both of her fist on her hips.

Miri's eyes flared. "I am not a fraud." She clenched her fist, she's not so good at being called what she isn't.

Hornet forced a laugh, "Really? You're rich and you steal? What, so you'll become infamous? Get known? Do you do this for attention?"

"I don't steal for any of that! I do it to help people! Whatever I take, it's for the poor!"

"I'm suppose to believe that?" Hornet yelled, throwing her arms in the air. "_Sei veramente una ragazza stupida._"

"I'm not stupid." Miri growled, clenching her fist.

"Right, you're just a _Frode_."

"I'm not a fraud! I'm being truthful! I don't steal for myself, I do it to _help _people! Until a few days ago, Rita started giving me money, before that, I didn't even have a job so I had no money!" Miri took a deep breath. "You think I was always with Rita? I _had _parent's, _Sai_. We weren't rich. At all. The money, that's all Rita's. So, _no_, you are wrong._Io non sono una frode._"

Hornet didn't say anything, just stared at Miri. She instantly felt awful about everything she said. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. "Hornet!" Prosper hissed, just spotting the two girls. He saw Miri's puffy eyes, she had been crying. "Hornet..."

"_Mi dispiace. _I'm sorry. I had no idea. I-" Hornet started.

"You were quick to judge." Miri finished for her. "_Multa. _I have somewhere to go, farewell." she said and walked away.

Rita and the others were leaving, they had seen Miri's argument with Hornet, but didn't hear anything. They left without a word of what happened with Miri, just talked normally. Miri stayed out of the conversation, though. Thinking about her parents. She hadn't thought about them in an awfully long time, since they died when she was young.

~.~

**That's a wrap for this chapter, folks(: Hope you liked it!**


End file.
